


Innocente all'apparenza

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mela avvelenata [2]
Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: One-shot su Biancaneve. E' una What if.Ha partecipato alla challenge: Challenge Eroina Time.La Challenge richiedeva: Siete sfidati a creare una one-shot, una drabble o una flash in cui dovete stravolgere l'eroe di un qualche fandom. Dovrete partire da un fandom in cui, nonostante ci siano diversi personaggi, quella che risolve la situazione è una Lei.Ed io ho pensato al personaggio femminile apparentemente più incapace di difendersi.





	Innocente all'apparenza

Innocente all'apparenza  
  


Biancaneve si strinse il laccio vermiglio che le cingeva i capelli mori. Avanzò di un paio di passi, le ballerine dorate che indossava le affondavano nel terreno umido. I piedini le si sporcarono di melma. Si accarezzò la lunga gonna dorata, appianando le pieghe.

Superò alcune rocce, un prato verde chiaro prese il posto del terreno umido. Steli verdi e fiorellini gialli le accarezzarono le caviglie sottili. Alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i boccoli della propria capigliatura. Le sue labbra rosse erano sporte a cuore e le sue gote pallide, erano leggermente imporporate. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le proprie ciglia nere.

Si girò e sorrise al Cacciatore, si avvolse nel mantello rosso e piegò di lato il capo.

“La regina è stata particolarmente gentile oggi, permettendomi di uscire a fare una passeggiata. Non è una cosa che accade spesso” sussurrò.

Il Cacciatore sorrise a sua volta, passandosi la mano nella barba ispida. Il vento faceva ondeggiare la piuma vermiglia che gli decorava il cappello, i bordi non erano regolari.

“La vostra matrigna vuole che vi accompagni per evitare che vi succeda qualcosa. Qui, al limitare del bosco, possono esserci aggressioni di ladri e spesso i viandanti vengono uccisi dagli animali feroci” spiegò.

Biancaneve socchiuse gli occhi, guardando il cofanetto che l’uomo portava alla cintola, legato con delle corde. La chiusura dorata aveva la forma di un cuore pugnalato da una lama ricurva a zig zag.

“Voi siete ben armato, sicuramente mi proteggerete” sussurrò.

L’uomo si raddrizzò la fascia della faretra, facendo ondeggiare le frecce al suo interno. S’indicò l’arco sulle sue spalle.

“Farò del mio meglio, principessa” disse. Aggrottò la fronte e si accarezzò il manico del coltellaccio che portava al fianco, nascosto dal proprio mantello beige.

“Anche se sono anziano. Perciò è meglio che ci muoviamo con cautela” le disse.

Biancaneve ridacchiò, mostrando i denti candidi e annuì. Si voltò e sgranò gli occhi, sentendo un cinguettare.

“Oh, un uccellino” disse con voce melodiosa. Saltellando si diresse nella direzione da cui proveniva.

Il Cacciatore impugnò il coltello, lo estrasse e se lo nascose alle spalle.

< La regina vuole il cuore della principessa. Desidera che lo cavi dal petto della giovane e lo riponga in questo cofanetto. Io non desidero farlo, ma la mia volontà si piega di fronte all’amore che provo per la regina. Non sarà la più bella, ma la mia anima è assetata delle sue attenzioni > pensò.

Biancaneve raggiunse un uccellino.

“Oh, povero piccolo, è caduto dal nido” sussurrò. Prese la creaturina tra le dita affusolate, la sollevò e la rimise in un nido sopra un ramo.

Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e si piegò nuovamente.

“Vediamo se anche qualcuno dei suoi fratellini è caduto” sussurrò.

Il Cacciatore sollevò il pugnale. Biancaneve si rialzò di scatto, voltandosi nel movimento e gli conficcò una pietra aguzza nella gola. Il sangue le macchiò il volto candido. L’uomo sgranò gli occhi, l’arma gli scivolò di mano e precipitò all’indietro.

Il suo cadavere si abbatté al suolo con un tonfo e il rumore fece cessare alcuni dei rumori della foresta.

“Ho capito le intenzioni di quella strega dall’inizio. Come credi che sia riuscita a sopravvivere per ben quindici anni quando Grimilde ha ucciso mio padre che ne avevo solo tre?” domandò Biancaneve, con tono sprezzante.

 


End file.
